ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Creation Guidelines
You must precisely follow these guidelines to create your character and role play here. You can have up to 3 characters in total. To make a second and third character you must first raise the previous character you created to Level 51+ before you create the character. When you create a character, please make their backstory and abilities be within reason or have the backstory or abilities be Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z related. Step One: Choosing Your Race As you know there is an abundance of races in the dragon ball world, such as Saiyans, Humans, Namekians, Majins, Demons, and so on. The first step of creating your character is choosing your race. A list of races is provided below and you may see the strength and weaknesses of each race, along with the beneficial skills you can get with them. You can then make your decision once you have chosen a single race to become. All new characters must be Fullbreeds. See "Other" in the Shop for Half Breed Creation. Full Breed: '''While Full Breed characters do not have as much versatility as Half Breed characters but they make up for it by having abilities that only a Full Breed character can have. * '''Human: '''Earn 25% more EXP from normal training. * '''Android: Start with 5% Damage Resistance. * Majin: Have an extra 10% Health Regeneration. * Alien: Granted one more Signature Ability Slot does not count for Ultimate. * Arcosian: Ki attacks deal 25% more damage. * Namekian: Earn 25% more Speed from Level Up only. * Saiyan: Physical attacks deal 25% more damage. * Dragon: Magic Spells do 25% less damage to you. * Demon: Earn 25% more Strength from Level Up only. Step Two: Starting Stats Every character starts at Level 1, with 0/500 EXP, Magic Level 1 with 0/500 Magic EXP (Speed+Strength)*500)+Health)*Level^2 for your Power Level, 500 Mana, 500 Max Fatigue, 1,000 Health and 1,000 Zeni. Starting Speed and Strength is based on race, and is described below: * Human - 2 Speed, 2 Strength * Android - 3 Speed, 3 Strength * Majin - 3 Speed, 1 Strength * Alien - 3 Speed, 3 Strength * Arcosian - 3 Speed, 2 Strength * Namekian - 3 Speed, 2 Strength * Saiyan - 2 Speed, 3 Strength * Dragon - 4 Speed, 4 Strength * Demon - 3 Speed, 4 StrengthCategory:GuidelinesCategory:HelpCategory:Ultimate Dragon Ball Rp Wiki Now you may choose 2 abilities from the race you have chosen. Some abilities are passive while others are offensive and can be used during battle. Human * Skilled Combatant - Inflict 15% more damage during battle. You can learn another stock attack if you have seen it during battle and have the corresponding hours of training to earn it. * Bargaining - With this skill you earn 25% more Zeni from Work Stations and you can buy items in the shop with a 25% discount on their original prices. * Free Senzu - Once a month, during 1 Shop Restock you are given 3 free Senzu Beans from Korin. This ability becomes inactive if you have 10 or more Senzu Beans. * Last Chance - When you would be defeated or killed in battle you can launch 1 non-Signature/Ultimate attack regardless of Blast Gauge at the opponent and damage inflicted by this attack if it hits is doubled ignoring resistance. Can only be used once per Battle and you lose 1,000 Health permanently after use. Must be a Full Breed Human to select this skill. This skill cannot be used in PvP. Android * Internal Scanner - This ability prevents the player from being affected by the Power Level Effect. Raises Strength and Speed by 5% during Battle against any opponent. * Self-Repair System - Every other turn you heal 5% of your Maximum Health. * Revival - When you are killed in battle you are revived a week later through SCIENCE! This can only be used once per character and allows you to purchase "Mechanical Build" for free. * Life Drain - Energy Stealing Androids must choose this skill and this skill cannot be chosen by a normal android. Once every three of your turns, you can drain 1/8 of your opponent's Max Health and add it to your own (not permanently). * Perpetual Motion - Perpetual Energy Androids must choose this skill and this skill cannot be chosen by normal androids. During the end of every other one of your turns you regain 25% of your lost Fatigue. Majin * Magic Resiliency - Magic Spells deal 25% less damage to the player. * Transform - Transform into an item from the Shop and allow an ally to use it or yourself. You will regenerate on your next turn. This ability does not prevent you from getting injured in battle. You can only transform into a Consumable Item. Once per turn and cannot be used on your next three turns. * Sweets Beam - Transform the opponent into a random snack that lowers their Strength and Speed by 10% for two turns. Once per turn, cannot be used on your next three turns. * Absorption - This ability allows you to absorb your opponent if your opponent is below 10% of their Maximum HP and their HP is less than your own. When the character is absorbed, you gain 1/8 of their Maximum Stats added to your own. Stats taken do not decrease from the absorbed character. The absorbed character is released on the next day. You can only attempt this skill in battle and only once per battle. You must be a Fullbreed to choose this skill. Alien * Space Knowledge - Gain 25% more training or EXP from battles on other planets and space. * False Determination - Increase your Damage Resistance by 25% for two turns. Cannot be used on your next four turns. * Otherworldly Makeup - Increases your Strength and Speed by 10% at the start of battle but slowly degrades by 2% each turn after your first turn. When stat increase ends, you regain all stamina. * Copy - Create a clone of yourself that has half of your current stats. This costs you half of your HP to use. The clone can only inflict physical damage and cannot be used in Signature/Ultimate Techniques. The clone lasts two turns. Cannot be used on your next four turns. You must be a Fullbreed to choose this skill. Arcosian * Healing Transformation - Heal 15% of your current HP when transforming. This can only be done once per battle. * Power Swap - Switch your Strength and Speed Stats for two turns. Also switch Physical Damage and Ki Damage you inflict for two turns. Cannot be used on your next four turns. * Important Connections - When buying Planets or Items from the PTO all prices are halved. * 100% Power - Unleash your full might and increase your Strength and Speed by 50% but decrease it by 5% every one of your turns after the turn this skill is activated. Recover to full Stamina. This skill can only be used in the Fourth or Fifth Transformation. Can only be used once per battle. You must be a Fullbreed to choose this skill. Namekian * Kaiokosen - Attempt to stun your opponent during their next turn. Costs 100 Stamina and 2 Rush Count. Cannot be used on your next three turns. * Regeneration - Recover 5% of your Health and Stamina every other one of your turns. * Mystic Aura - When in battle with another Main Race (Human or Mythos), increase your Strength and Speed by 25%. * Inner Focus - You cannot be stunned, or bleed for four turns. Cannot be used on your next seven turns. Must be a Fullbreed to choose this skill. Saiyan * Zenkai - Once you drop below 1/3 of our maximum HP in battle you gain +1 Speed and +2 Strength permanently. You must survive the battle. You can only gain a maximum of +50 in either stat with this skill. * Saiyan Pride - Once per battle you can increase both of your stats by 100 for that turn duration and inflict 25% more damage to the opponent but you take 25% more damage on your next turn. Cannot be used on your next three turns. * Battle Sense - Dodge up to 5 random attacks from the opponent once per turn. Cannot be used on your next two turns. * Moon Ball - As a Saiyan, you can use this ability to transform into a Great Ape at any time. If this skill is used, it boosts the power you get from the regular Great Ape Transformation by 15% and you gain 15% damage resistance. You must be a Fullbreed to choose this skill. Demon * Stone Spit - Slows your opponent by 20% during your turn. Cannot be used on your next two turns. * Silent Speed - Allows one Non-Signature/Ultimate or Skill Ability to hit the opponent. Cannot be used on your next three turns. * Proficient Swordplay - Increase all non-Signature/Ultimate single-handed sword damage by 25% until the end of your turn. Cannot be used on your next two turns. * Demon Portal - This skill allows you to revive the dead for a week. This can only be used once on a character, and afterwards they return to Other World. You must be a Fullbreed to choose this skill. Dragon * Elemental Breath - Channel your magic into an elemental attack that has a 5% chance to activate one of these debuffs: Burn, Stun, Poison, Bleed, or decrease a random stat by 10%. Burn, Poison, and Bleed lasts until the end of the opponent's turn. Cannot be used on your next three turns. * Ancient Roar - A loud roar that causes your opponent unable to use Ki or Arcane attacks during their next turn. Costs 100 Stamina. Cannot be used on your next three turns. * Enhanced Martial Arts - At the cost of five rush count, you can deal a punch that inflicts Strength x 25 ignoring Buffs and has a 40% chance to stun the enemy. Can only be used once per turn. Cannot be used on your next three turns. * Giant Transformation - Transform into a massive dragon. Increase your Health, Strength, and Speed stats by 30% and you gain 30% Damage Resistance but you lose any special gear you are wielding. You cannot use weapons while transformed. Physical and Ki Damage are increased by 25%. You must be a Fullbreed to choose this skill. Half-Breed Child Races To create a child character you must have the appropriate material and have your character be with another character of the opposite gender. After having a child who is a Half Breed of two races you may choose for that child to have one skill set from either parent's genetic line but not one from each. Next, your child must choose a path for their transformations and after that is chosen they will gain stats at 51+ from the parent's race that was not chosen for transformations. This is necessary to avoid overpowering toddlers. Legendary Characters Once you have crated you character, notify Johnathon Hawk about the character here. Every character will have a 1 in 15 chance of gaining Legendary. These legendaries have powers beyond that of a normal character, and often have special abilities. Make sure to see the skills of a legendary on the Transformations page before choosing your race! The next legendary could be you! However keep in mind that only a Pure-Breed can gain Legendary status.